Obsessed
by redlollypoplips
Summary: One-shot fiction about the illicit and passionate relationship between Victoria Grayson and David Clarke. Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge.


**Obsessed**

* * *

Looking down both sides of the dimly lit corridor Victoria was satisfied that she hadn't been followed. A wicked grin spread across her face as she let herself into their usual hotel room.

_And there he was_ – brutally handsome, cool and oozing charm. Sitting on a French antique arm chair next to the large square window, David Clarke took a sip of whisky and eyed Victoria up and down, his eyes smoldering with a heated desire. He was everything she had ever desired and _so much more._

Their eyes locked and it was as if time had stopped for them. All she could hear was the slight clink of ice cubes hitting the sides of his whisky glass and her breathing echoing in her ears, deafening her. He wore a charcoal black suit which fit him perfectly, tight and loose in all the right places. And as the last of the sun's rays seeped through the shutters, his eyes sparkled a brilliant blue. The very sight of his lips now the color of blood, wet from the liquor made her head spin. She wanted to touch and sink her teeth into them. She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, making him smirk from across the room.

She liked that.

He tilted his head and placed his chin on his fist. _"Come here," _he said in a low, husky voice, before placing his whisky glass on the side table.

Obliging, she bit down on her bottom lip and slowly walked towards him. She was such a tease, he thought. He liked it though, he had to admit.

_It made him want her all the more._

Victoria was truly exceptional in every way; black eyes that matched her luscious raven hair, skin as white as snow and red silk lips. She looked exquisite in a deep purple dress with a plunging neckline. Her eyes a mixture of pleasure and raw desire as he saw her noticing him admiring the way her hips swayed from side to side. She stopped right in front of him, her legs touching his knees.

Victoria gazed seductively into his large eyes. _"Are you going to take your clothes off?" _She purred.

He pressed his index finger to his mouth and slowly shook his head. "No. Not yet." His voice affirmative, his eyes bewitching.

She said nothing. Just stood there, still, waiting, her mind, body and soul craving him. David placed his hand on her leg, gliding it languidly up and down her inner thigh making her purse her lips together and tilt her head backwards, her hair falling past her shoulders and down her curved back. Clutching her by the hips he brought her body closer, so that she was now standing in between his legs. Leaning forward he placed open mouth kisses on her thighs as his hands slid underneath her dress, cupping her round bottom. Squeezing her eyes shut, Victoria could feel her heart beating fiercely against her chest as butterflies migrated in her stomach; their large wings flapping mercilessly.

"Does he suspect?" He asked licking and kissing her upper thigh.

"No." She breathed. Her body trembling with pleasure.

Pushing the thin hem of her dress up he ran his hand further up her thigh.

"I don't want to share you with him _Victoria_." He said his voice deep.

_"No."_

Parting her legs wider for him, she felt the blood rush to her face as he stroked her harder, every time coming closer and closer to her center.

_"I'm yours."_ She managed to say as she placed her hand on his shoulder, steadying herself.

But she wanted more. _She needed more._

Taking control, Victoria straddled him; her eyes large and hungry. She could feel him underneath her and he felt so good. He ran his fingers through her long, thick black hair, tucking it behind her ears before taking her by the waist and pulling her closer into him. She placed both hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes.

Looking at her with a deep intensity, David brought his hand to the corner of Victoria's mouth and slowly dragged his thumb over her luscious, full lips, smearing thick, red lipstick across her burning cheek. Victoria didn't move, her eyes now as wide as apple pies, still fixed on his. She could feel her whole body convulsing inside, her want for him growing with every passing second.

Bringing his mouth to her ear he whispered, "You're magnificent. _I want you now more than ever_."

Then taking her wrist he planted an open mouthed kiss there. "You're mine."

_"Take me."_


End file.
